wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/08
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII – Tak to, panie mój, każdy ma swego mola co go gryzie, a ja mam molicę, mógłby rzec młody Turski. Tylko nie wiadomo kto jest dlań jego molicą: Korzycka czy ta rozromansowana Ama? – mówił Paszowski do Bronisława Perzyńskiego, który go odwiedził. – Tss... w takim razie pan Marian ma dwie molice. Ale ja nie wierzę, aby Korzycka kochała go, to tylko jej kaprys; posiada ich mnóstwo, co godzina inny. Zresztą już zaręczona. – Także w chwili kaprysu. Nietrwałe są te zaręczyny z Poszyngierem, przy pierwszej sposobności baron dostanie odprawę i kwita. Będzie z nich taka para, jak Denhoffa z Dorą Zborską. – Czy i tamtych pan już rozdziela? Zakochani w sobie niemiłosiernie. – Tak, tak zakochani, ale, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, oni całkiem sobie nie odpowiadają usposobieniem, poglądami, dalibóg niczym. Ona poważna choć ma osiemnaście lat, on zacny chłop, ale istna zawierucha. Już się między nimi zaczynają różne preludia, nie wróżące nic dobrego. To także molica Denhoffa. Każdy z was ma jakąś... Dulcyneę, wedle słów Ryszarda. Najlepiej zrobił Osinowski, przeczuwszy czy też dowiedziawszy się od kogoś, że Ania go nie przyjmie, zaniechał starań o nią i wyruszył za granicę, do uniwersytetu. Żal mi go było, bo zawsze mizerny, ale już teraz wygląda jakby z krwią nigdy nie miał znajomości. Istny śledź z octu. To zdolny chłopak, dobra głowa, szkoda go. Pisał dla Ani jakieś pamiętniki, na pergaminie, z jej fotografią i tytułem: „Z nią w myśli”. Panna Ira album ozdobiła malarstwem, aż tu pec! i po idylli. Kruche stworzenia te panny. – Tss... Leśniewskiemu również niezbyt udało się, rachował na pannę Kazimierę z największą pewnością, tymczasem Rymsza zastąpił drogę z powodzeniem. Konstantego pasowała panna Balbina. – Najwięcej własna jego mamunia, bawiąc w Połowicach podczas lata. Ale wszystkie zapędy bezskuteczne, Ziulka ma lepszy gust. Lubiła dosyć tego Kocia, jak na przykład mego Tofka, tylko że tamten zarozumiały więc inaczej to skombinował. Ziula ma dobre serce i nikogo nie ignoruje, to pierwsza jej zaleta. – Kocio jest bardzo pewny siebie, mówiąc, że on i o pannie Korzyckiej myślał. Ha! Ha!... Tsss... – Et! do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, co mnie to obchodzi? Jak ktoś jest amatorem koszów, zawsze zdobędzie pewną ich kolekcję. A cóż u pana słychać z dziedziny afektów? bo to panie mój, epidemia panuje w tej okolicy romansowa. – U mnie, hm! Ja żenię się. – Co?! panie mój! Z kim? Perzyński zakręcał wąsy starannie i patrzył na końce żółtych kosmyków, sterczących po bokach nosa. Miał na ustach dumny uśmiech. – Tsss... właściwie mam zamiar dopiero. – Ależ z kim? – Z księżniczką Wirską z Wołynia – rzekł tryumfalnie, wznosząc przeróżowioną twarz o maślanym owłosieniu, wysoko i butnie. – Ha! ha! ha! Dalibóg! Pyszna krotochwila! Pyszna panie mój. Ha, ha, ha! Pęknę ze śmiechu! Ha, ha, ha! – Czegóż się pan tak śmieje? Cóż w tym jest tak bardzo śmiesznego? – pytał Bronisław zły, lecz zmieszany. – Ha, ha, ha! Jakaż jest ta pańska księżniczka, stara panna, krzywa, garbata, może ślepa? Mów pan, bom ciekawy. Panie mój! – Co pan wygaduje! Jakże można! Księżniczka Wirska jest młodziutka, ma siedemnaście lat, w tym roku skończyła Sacrè-Coeur, bardzo piękna i bogata jedynaczka. – A to chyba ma kiepsko w głowie. Dalibóg! – Panie Wojciechu, co to znaczy?... – Panie łaskawy, nie bierz mnie za durnia. Boć przecie, młoda, piękna, bogata i w dodatku utytułowana arystokratka nie wyszłaby za zwykłego, panie mój, obywatela, i... te... do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich... ta... panie mój! – jąkał się pan Wojciech. – Więc panu powiem, że ona się we mnie kocha... szalenie! – wybuchnął Perzyński. Paszowski zrobił wielkie oczy. – Kocha... szalenie? – Do tego stopnia, że tylko czeka chwili oświadczyn. Ale i jej rodzice, oboje księstwo są tak samo dla mnie usposobieni, bardzo pragną i czekają tylko... żebym... – Żeby pan kiwnął palcem? Hę! Osobliwi księstwo! Perzyński oburzył się. – Pan nie dowierza widzę! Z tytułem? myśli pan, że to już nie dla mnie? Wszystkie moje wielbicielki były z tytułami, tylko gołe, pierwsza Wirska jest bardzo posażną. „Przewróciło mu się we łbie, nic innego” – pomyślał Paszowski, głośno zaś rzekł: – Hajda panie! Nie wiedziałem, że pan miewa wielbicielki. Jeśli tak, to winszuję! Same tytuły, tylko gołe, no, no! a teraz i tytuł i nie goły. Ależ panie mój, korzystaj, oświadczaj się, łap... tę... zakochaną, ha, ha, ha, księżniczkę, hi, hi, hi! i żeń się, zrób łaskę Wirskim. Dalibóg! – Ja panu mówiłem w zaufaniu, a pan obraca w żart moje zwierzenia – zawołał Bronisław obrażony. – Panie mój, owszem, cały zamieniam się w słuch. A to dopiero splendorem nie lada ozdobi pan swoją rodzinę, Perzyńscy teraz, wyrosną jak na drożdżach... ho! ho! Pan Wojciech mówił ciągle ironicznie, lecz Bronisław uniesiony zapałem nie odczuwał tonu. – Tak istotnie, ród Perzyńskich przyoblekę w blask, bo aż w mitrę książęcą... – Mea culpa! narzekam na Teosia, ale on mądrzejszy niż ten rydz – mruczał Paszowski. – Co pan mówi? – Podziwiam! Podziwiam. Więc w mitrę. Ho! Ho! I kiedyż to umitrowanie się nastąpi. – Tsss... już wkrótce, pojadę na Wołyń zaraz po wyborach. – A może pana wybiorą na posła do Dumy?... – Tss... pan żartuje, za młody jestem na taki zaszczyt. Z czasem, kiedyś... – Jako zięć księcia Wirskiego... To pięknie brzmi! Ale pańskie, takie niby głębokie uczucie dla panny Maryli, widocznie zgasło... Hę? – Panna Maryla jest materialistką. – Pan zaś nie?... – Ja się różnię i od niej pod tym względem i od Turskiego. Oboje skazili sanktuarium rodzinne. – Jakie sanktuarium? Człowieku co gadasz? Panie mój! Korzyccy mają sanktuarium rodzinne? Ha, ha! Ile członków rodziny, tyle dróg, każde w inną stronę, a ten, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, o sanktuariach gada! Albo co znowu Turski zawinił panu? – Turski? bo zaniechał Korzycką i poszedł do Amy. Ale pan nie pozwoli mi skończyć. Panna Maryla, pomimo że Turski rozsypał przed nią szklane paciorki swej duszy... – Turski, panie mój, w duszy ma perły, nie jakieś tam szklane paciorki, to może ma ktoś inny i o nim pan mówi. – Znowu pan przerwał. Otóż on, powtarzam... – Już słyszałem, rozsypał paciorki. Co dalej?... – Ona zaś nie odczuła tego. Kobieta bez finezji. Ja, na przykład, nie postąpiłbym tak. Ja w ogóle mam w sobie dwie dusze, jedną od wielkiego dzwonu, drugą od małego. – Panie łaskawy, czy pan czasem nie chory? Dalibóg, może gorączka, czy niestrawność? – Nie. Albo co? Coś pan może zauważył na mnie? – Et! nic... czerwony pan jest. – Bo tu gorąco. Otóż, gdybym... będąc panną Marylą miał dla mnie... tsss... dla Turskiego... „Aha! Wylazła ryba, z matni” – pomyślał Paszowski. – ...Tylko duszę mniejszą... – Od małego dzwonu. – Tak właśnie, to jeszcze bym... – Tej większej od dużego dzwonu – podchwycił pan Wojciech. – Ależ nie, pan ciągle przeszkadza. To jeszcze bym nie zlekceważył tak mnie... tsss... hm... Turskiego, jak panna Maryla. – A czy pan przypadkiem nie zbadał, panie mój, ile ma dusz owa księżniczka Wirska i jakie? Hę! – Z panem nie można rozmawiać! – Ha, ha! Bo ja, panie mój, mam tylko jedną duszyczkę, ona mi służy nieboraczka do wszystkich dzwonów, wielkich i małych. Więc jestem skromny homo wobec pana. – Czy to prawda, że panna Irena maluje obraz na wystawę? – zwrócił rozmowę Perzyński. – A tak! maluje, nawet już ma go na wykończeniu. Może by pan do niej ruszył w konkury! Hę? – spytał Paszowski z takim sarkazmem, że Bronisław to zauważył. – Tss... panna Ira gwałtownie chce wyjść za mąż, tam bym trudności nie miał. Teraz Paszowski rozgniewał się. – Oj, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, za daleko waćpan idziesz ze swymi przechwałkami. Panie mój, tego za wiele! Panna Ira chce gwałtem wyjść za mąż?! Patrzcie się! Cóż to nie miała dotąd konkurentów? na pana tylko czeka? Śmiechu godne! Gdzież to ona jeździ, gdzie szuka tego męża? Raz jeden była na balu publicznym, robiąc to głównie dla sióstr swoich. Przecie siedzi w Worczynie jak zaklęta i pracuje; sztuka, malarstwo, to jej cel i ideał. Jeśli trafi na kogoś, który zdoła wzbudzić w niej uczucia i sam ją pokocha, wówczas wyjdzie za mąż, ale nigdy za pierwszego lepszego dudka. Nie będzie szukała męża, bo on ją sam znajdzie. – Tsss... podobno kochała się w Denhoffie i on w niej. Mówił mi nawet ktoś, że mieli się zaręczać, tylko właśnie wtedy przyjechała panna Dora. – To panu ktoś głupstw naopowiadał. Panna Ira uważa Denhoffa jak brata, nic więcej. Może się trochę w sobie durzyli? Co nic dziwnego. Ale zresztą taka plotka jak i o Ziuli, że była po słowie z Kociem. Panna Ira prędko już poszle swój obraz do Zachęty sztuk pięknych w Warszawie. – Tsss... czyżby Zachęta upadła aż tak nisko, żeby zawieszać na swych ścianach utwory panny Turskiej? – A! panie mój, owszem! proszę ubolewać nad Zachętą. Widzi pan jednak, że są ludzie głupsi, niż pan. Ha, ha! Prace panny Ireny oglądali artyści, malarze warszawscy i orzekli, że przyjmą jej obraz do Zachęty. Będzie się jeszcze kształciła w tym kierunku, pracowała dalej, ale początek doda jej bodźca. Takie powodzenie powinno cieszyć jej znajomych, jak raduje mnie, Denhoffa, Brewiczów, którzy jej sprzyjamy. Ale pan, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, jest inny. Człowiek o podwójnej duszy. To rarytas! – Panna Ira będzie myślała, że jest wielką, a jest tylko tsss... zero, okrągłe zero w malarstwie. – Dalibóg! A to złośliwość! Pan się dziś uwziął na pannę Irę. Co znowu, panie mój! Już tam zarozumiałości to w pannie Irze nie doszukasz. Zawsze o sobie wątpi. Muszę jej spytać, co ona panu zrobiła złego, że pan tak obie swe dusze na niej ostrzy. Ale ona nie dba o plotki i czyjąś niechęć nieuzasadnioną. Gdy Perzyński zrozumiawszy, iż źle trafił, żegnał Paszowskiego, stary pan rzekł mu jeszcze: – Przekonałem się, że ta mitra, zanim ozdobiła pańską głowę, już sprowadziła porażenie od blasku. Proszę się strzec; najlepiej wziąć prysznic, bo to chłodzi rozpaloną mózgownicę... Perzyński zły okropnie odjechał. Pan Wojciech dokończył za nim: – ...która i w zwykłych warunkach napchana jest zarozumiałością. A to, panie mój, pyszałek!